


Leather

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bickering, Bondage, Declarations Of Love, Dubious Consent, Intercrural Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sam had good intention, They bickered so much they forgot they were having sex, Tied-Up Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Tell me what you want," Sam rumbled."Free me from this fucking belt."
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 41





	Leather

"Tell me what you want," Sam rumbled.

"Free me from this fucking belt," Dean growled, trying to pull free from the leather belt Sam had tied on his wrists tight to leave bruise if Dean struggled but not tight enough to cut off circulation.

"Later," Sam said, knowing Dean could wiggle out of the bondage if he really tried. Dean trusted him. _  
_

"The fuck you want with me, Sammy?"

"Want you to enjoy yourself," Sam answered. It was because of Dean, really, that he did this. The last few times they fucked, Dean couldn't keep his hands to himself. That got Sam distracted from doing whatever he was doing to Dean. Dean was just so fucking skilled with his hands that Sam was left a broken mess, only able to ask Dean for more and more.

And Dean did give Sam whatever he needed until pleasure spasmed his inside and blinded him, making him collapse bonelessly on his own mess. Sam didn't have anything left more than to give Dean a hurried handjob until Dean hit his climax and collapsed next to him.

"Tell me what you want," Sam said, staring right into Dean's eyes until he was mesmerized by the green depth, vowing silently to make it up for his brother.

"Want you to stop asking already," Dean swung his tied together arms to loop around Sam's neck, his elbows bent to cradle the back of Sam's head.

This didn't work the way Sam wished. "Hands above your head," Sam said.

"Commanding bitch," Dean complained and ignored Sam's order.

"I'll stop," Sam warned.

"Oh, you won't." Dean said, nose grazing Sam's sensitive spot where his neck met the shoulder, tasting and sucking the skin of his collarbone until Sam arched his back and grinded down on Dean's crotch.

"Like it dontcha? My little brother."

Sam did. He really did, and he was sure that if he didn't stop Dean now, he would never get his head back until it was too late.

_Focus._

"What? No, Sam." Dean wiggled enough to make it hard for Sam to work.

"You distract me too much," Sam explained as he looped the belt to the headboard. "You want this, don't you? But you're afraid to ask. You can ask me whatever you want, Dean."

Dean was pulling, testing the constraint. It was tight enough that Sam was sure Dean couldn't pull free. Dean was twisting his wrists against the leather that Sam would imagine the skin underneath to be red and raw and would be enough to leave bruise but Dean wasn't asking Sam to free him yet.

"You're hurting yourself. Let me take care of you." Sam rubbed his thumb over the leather that bound Dean's wrists.

Sam scooted off the foot of the bed to see Dean like this. What he saw satisfied the deep, dark need inside him. His brother. His strong, big brother bound, helpless. 

No, not helpless. Dean was never helpless.

Dean's expression was unreadable. Sam was struck by a sudden crash of hesitancy. It was supposed to be about what Dean wanted, not what Sam enjoyed.

"If you don't like it, if you want me to stop, you tell me. I haven't exactly asked if you want this."

Dean chuckled. "I haven't fought you off yet, have I? It's more of a surprise, really. You didn't strike me as a bondage type." He chuckled even more when Sam flushed to the tips of his ears.

"Consider this an experiment," Sam said, hovering over his brother and peeled Dean's dark t-shirt up until it puddled around his brother's forearms.

Sam proceed to lay on top his brother and teased bare nipples that pebbled from cool air.

"You weigh more than an elephant," Dean complained.

"And you weigh like three," Sam retorted.

"I'm not crushing my brother's lungs."

"I'm not. You can still complain," Sam said but Sam spread his knees out to ease his weight off Dean. The plus was that his half-hard dick was pressed to Dean's.

Sam rolled the pad of his thumbs over his nipples, feeling them hardening. He pressed wet trailing kiss down his brother's chiseled abs and nibbled playfully at the sparse chest hair, nuzzling the slightly wet skin with his forehead and licked up to Dean's throat tasting salty sweat and musk and leather.

"Y' like this?"

Dean nodded. "But you're so freaking weird, Sammy."

"Ouch," Dean cried out when Sam pinched his nipples.

Sam smirked. "Serve you right."

"God help me, my brother is such a sadist."

"That makes you a masochist."

"Forget I said anything.." Dean arched his back and cried. "Ah, Sammy"

"Like that. Oh, yes, Sammy. So good." Dean blabbered when Sam sucked just right.

Mission one completed. Green light pinged in that little square box inside Sam's head.

_Make Dean blabber. Done._

"Touch me," Dean said hoarsely.

Sam ran his hand along Dean's back, soft tanned skin marred by scars, smooth and jagged alike. "You're so good. So good for me."

Sam snaked down to palm his brother's ass, kneading soft skin under constraining fabric. He wanted to rip it out. _Rip it all out._

Actually he almost ripped the button out before he managed to pull the jeans off.

The next time, he was so getting Dean naked before tying him up.

Sam cupped Dean's balls warming them up in his palm.

"More, Sammy."

And fuck if Sam didn't enjoy having his brother begging him. He wanted to make Dean repeated himself just to make him see who was in charge here. But Sam had said he would do whatever Dean wanted him to. Sam was going to do exactly _that_ so he thumbed along the ridge that ran between Dean's balls and stroked the hard shaft.

"Stop." Dean said.

Of course, Sam thought, this stuff was even more fucked up than Winchester's usual.

"Give me a sec."

After a few deep breaths, Dean told him to go on. Sam got more relentless, rubbing his now erected, denim-clad cock against Dean's bare one.

"Want to feel you, Sammy. Want you naked. Leave your briefs."

Sam couldn't take off his clothes fast enough, leaving only his thin, holey underwear.

"Let me see how much you want me." Words came out of Dean's plush lips filthily as he craned his neck up. His pupils dilated. Green eyes churned until they were left almost midnight black.

"So wet for me," Dean murmured when Sam crawled closer to get him. "Let me taste you."

Sam inched closer. His thumb sliding under the elastic.

"Briefs on, Sammy," Dean repeated firmly.

Dean hummed against threadbare fabric that was thin enough it did nothing to hide Sam's twitching cock.

Sam inhaled sharply when Dean's lips touched the tip of his cock. "Sensitive, aren't we?" Sam nearly grinded into his brother's mouth when Dean licked along.

"Say my name." Dean said.

Sam panted. "Dean Dean Dean oh more please. Oh Dean," his voice trailed off.

Dean stilled and ordered. "Don't stop."

"Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean..."

Sam couldn't help it, it was too much and not enough. He took his own throbbing dick in his hand and jerked wildly.

"Stop," Dean commanded.

Sam wanted to disobey but oh right this was about Dean and about what Dean wanted.

"Good boy," Dean said. "Strip."

Sam nearly lost his balance doing so fast enough. His dick bobbed up against his stomach in eagerness.

"Take two steps back. Want to look at you"

Sam could barely wait as his brother looked at him. At Dean's small nod, Sam crawled back to Dean.

Sam's higher thinking tried to tell him something. Pleasure and his lizard brain made it hard to think about anything except Dean and how good he felt.

Oh, right. He had Dean tied up to the headboard and Dean was ordering him around. That's against the reason he tied Dean up in the first place, wasn't it?

Sam looked at Dean whose hooded eyes gazed back seductively. 

Dean grinned lazily like he read Sam's thoughts. "I'm irresistible."

"Fuck you," Sam said.

"Ouch, you hurt my feeling. What did I do wrong?" Dean's face twisted with fake hurt.

"Nothing," Sam answered. It wasn't true but he didn't need to stroke Dean's already too big ego. "Fuck you."

"Again? Gladly," Dean said.

In truth, it wasn't just Dean's irresistibility that ruined Sam's master plan.

"I forgot to buy lube," Sam said.

"'s okay Sammy. I can bottom," Dean shrugged the best he could.

They had to walk tomorrow. So no. "I'm not wheeling you around in a wheelchair," Sam said.

"Jeez, you're a drama queen."

"First, a sadist now a drama queen. You like to call me names today."

"Sorry," Dean apologized without any sincerity, "bitch."

"You're an asshole."

"Yes, I have one."

"And insufferable," Sam added.

"Can we continue? I can't feel my fingers anymore," Dean wiggled his middle finger to elaborate his point.

"I have an idea!"

"I hate it when you say that," Dean mumbled.

Sam chattered too long about the Sacred Band of Thebes and pederasty before he got to the topic which was intercrural sex. ("Why did they invented a fancy word for that? You can just say thigh sex," Dean said.)

"You learnt about this from the Greek myth book you read when you were twelve?" Dean looked too pale when he asked.

"God, no. Not that one. It was from a History book. It mentioned the Sacred Band of Thebes which was _really_ interesting. They even _won_ against the Spartans. I did some research and that was how I learnt about it."

Dean still looked horrified.

"I was fourteen," Sam added helpfully.

Dean looked like he wanted to facepalm. "And I spent years worrying my geek brother would be sexually retarded."

"I knew the word sodomy when I was ten," Sam said..

"My dick doesn't want to hear about this." Dean nodded at his now flaccid dick with fake indignation. "Shall we continue, my _beloved_?"

Sam knew Dean only said it to claim the title of _erastes_ \--the _lover_ , the older, the suitor, the one closer to the modern Dom--but his heart fluttered rapidly when Dean called him that.

"Yeah."

Sam gave Dean's dick a few strokes and it woke up. "Good morning, little dude."

"You're not calling my dick little," Dean growled.

Sam laughed.

*

"Like this?" Dean spread his thighs so Sam could wrap his thighs around the cock.

"I think so." Sam clenched his thigh muscles experimentally.

Dean looked dubious. "I can give you a blowjob. Well, if you ask nicely."

Sam didn't respond. He clenched his thighs together and started to rock to find that it felt unnatural to _clench_ and _rock_ at the same time.

"You do it,"Sam said.

Dean moved, slowly at first and then faster. "Not bad."

Sam had to agree. Dean's warm cock was rubbing against his balls and he liked it very much when Dean was thrusting in hard and fast and out slow and deep.

Sam kissed Dean softly and Dean deepened it, inviting Sam inside his mouth and Sam could taste the hint of himself there. Dean tried to bite his tongue but Sam avoided Dean's teeth just in time.

"I'm not kissing you again," Sam said.

"That's just a joke, Sammy," Dean replied with a glimmer in his eyes, still rocking.

"Nope."

Dean sighed loudly and pampered small close-mouthed kisses along Sam's chin to convince him otherwise.

But Sam wasn't yielding this time. His brother had to learn some manner.

"Please, _beloved_." Dean kissed Sam in the corner of his mouth and Sam just couldn't resist. He licked Dean's full lips and moaned deep in his throat. Dean nudged tentatively and Sam let him into his mouth. Sam grinned and bit.

Dean screeched. The sound was partially muffled by Sam's mouth. "You tricky bastard."

"You fell for it," Sam wiggled his eyebrows.

"I trusted you!" Dean raised his voice and Sam didn't know if it was real or just an attempt to rile Sam up.

"I won't do it again, I swear."

"I'm not trust you anymore after you _nearly bit my tongue off_."

"Love cannot live where there is no trust," Sam said to Dean. It was a quote from Edith Hamilton's _Mythology_ book. The words Cupid said to Psyche before he left her. 

"I don't love you today," Dean quipped and Sam _blanked._ He didn't know what he should do. Sam knew Dean didn't mean it but what Dean said struck hard in his chest, knocking over the carefully-packed box of insecurity.

He supposed he could flee like Cupid did after he said these words. That would be ironic, wouldn't it?

But Dean was on the bed, still tied to the headboard.

Yes, Sam could unbuckle the belt and ran away from this fucked-up relationship with his brother. _Also_ _his other half, his love, his everything._

"I didn't mean it. You're right," Dean squirmed, not looking at Sam.

 _You're right,_ Sam thought what Dean could possibly mean by that.

 _Love cannot live where there is no trust._ And Dean had trusted him, had let him tie him up even when Sam hadn't told him what the fuck had been going on. Dean trusted him.

_Dean trusted him._

Love cannot live where there is no trust…

The cool, logical part of him reasoned the opposite wasn't always true.

 _It doesn't mean it always lives where there is trust,_ said a shrill, sharp voice. 

"You get it, geek boy. Don't overthink. I can smell smoke from here."

"If you mean what I think you do, say it." Sam paused, debating to himself whether he should say the next bit or not. "Don't make me hope."

That three little words was the last line, the one they walked precariously on but never crossed. Dean said it everyday in his way, _with his actions._ Sam never said it because if he was wrong, if his brother didn't feel the same…

Dean looked at Sam then in the eyes and Sam could see everything. Their eyes became infinity mirrors that reflected their vulnerability, their insecurity, their fear, their very same thoughts.

"I love you," Dean said.

"I love you too," Sam replied after too long because he couldn't breathe.

Sam remembered reading about Pygmalion and Galatea. Pygmalion was a sculptor who fell in love with his own carving. And Sam fucking felt him. _Impossible love,_ a theme he knew too well _._ Pygmalion prayed to Venus to meet someone like his statue.

Sam remembered crying over the text when he read this because he wished the same. He wished to meet someone exactly like his brother. But he lived in real life and that was _impossible_. Gods didn't exist and he could never have got his Galatea, his _Dean_.

Sam prayed anyway after reading the story. He prayed the same way Pygmalion had, with the same desperation and he hadn't got Dean.

And Sam was crying again because his Galatea turned alive. _H_ _e got Dean._

Dean's lips were on Sam's pressing lightly. "I lied when I said I didn't love you today. I love you everyday. Always have, always will."

"Me too Dean." Sam pressed his forehead against Dean's. "Want me to go on?"

"Hell, yeah."


End file.
